


Scowl Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe two sentence fiction. Stargirl scowled at Supergirl after a villain defeated them.





	Scowl Afternoon

I never created Stargirl and Supergirl.

Stargirl scowled at Supergirl after a villain defeated them. She vanished with Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
